


Fulfilling a Fantasy

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, I mean I made an effort to give it context anyway, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU One-shot Crack!fic: After the Darkness was freed from the dagger, it took the form of Imp!Rumplestiltskin. Once his magic was contained, Mr. and Mrs. Gold were the obvious choice to keep an eye on him. Living with the spitting image of her husband, as he was when they first met, has been giving Belle some unusual ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kept talking about Imp!Dark One and Rumple either fighting over or sharing Belle. I wanted to write the thing. Special thanks to [Rowofstars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars) for helping me figure out a workable premise and also encouraging me to *actually* write the thing instead of just talking about it :-P

 Ever since he'd been freed from the dagger and taken corporeal form, the Dark One had been a problem. Though not in the way that most Storybrooke inhabitants had expected.

He had taken the appearance of Rumplestiltskin the Imp, in all his scaly, leather-clad glory. Which proved quite confusing to the townsfolk who were less familiar with the situation. He was harmless, now, thanks to some quick work between Emma and Regina. Another magic dampening cuff had been fashioned and clamped onto the Dark One's wrist. Belle and her recently awakened (no longer Dark) husband had taken possession of the dagger. Glad to be rid of the Imp, no one protested too much. Emma silenced Killian's doubts with a reminder that the crocodile was no more. Rumplestiltskin or "Gold" as some still called him was no longer an enemy. Though, given the circumstances, he could hardly be called a friend to many. 

Still, Belle and Gold became the natural choice for watching over the Dark One, even now that he was ostensibly toothless. They had the most experience with his tricks and mind games. He'd talked his way out of the jail cell on Charming's watch and nearly managed to anger Regina into fetching the dagger for him. 

So, as the rest of the town went about trying to figure out a way back to their original realm, The Golds reluctantly took in a troublesome house guest. 

For a while, he seemed in good behavior. Rumplestiltskin predicted that he was merely hiding his time, plotting. They kept the dagger close. But the strangest thing happened. 

Well, it was strange, in that nothing happened. The Imp quipped about killing them both in their sleep (though he was dagger bound to do no harm) and seemed to take a particular glee in occasionally saying things that made Belle blush. Otherwise, he may as well have been any other roommate.

He didn't need to eat but he took to sitting with them at dinner. Early on he began ruminating on how he might have poisoned them. But Belle silenced him with a threat to take away his leathers and make him wear nothing but plaid flannel. After that, dinner conversation became much less fraught with death threats. 

Most of the time, he either watched television or disappeared into their extensive library. During the day, one or the other of them usually stayed close to the house to keep an eye on him. To Rumplestiltskin's chagrin and Belle's amusement, the Imp clearly preferred her company. Just as when they had been one person, the Imp enjoyed taking any opportunity to tease her. As the power dynamic had changed quite drastically, Belle found that she didn't mind it very much. In fact, sometimes the Imp's mincing movements and little barbs made her nostalgic for the Dark Palace. 

Rumplestiltskin without the darkness was a good man, loyal and kind. He loved her with every ounce of his being. Belle loved him to the very bottom of her soul. He had more than made up for the selfish actions of his days as the Dark One. Every single day, she counted herself the luckiest of wives to have such a doting mate. But, if Belle was completely honest with herself, she missed the mystery just a little. 

It didn't help that the Imp was every bit the flirt that Rumplestiltskin had been in that form. She knew he must have retained some traces of her husband's attraction to her. In was written plainly on his animated face, in the way those large dark eyes traced her figure. He never acted in it, knowing Rumplestiltskin was watching him closely. But it was an unspoken secret in their household.  

Every now and again, Belle's mind would start to wander to that murky territory between desire and shame. As The Dark One's maid, she had wanted him, though the feelings were still new and confusing at times. More than once, her little hands had wandered beneath her heavy skirts as she picture green-gold skin and nimble clawed fingers. 

Having the Imp around, an embodiment of her beloved as she had first come to know him, was... distracting. 

Belle was pondering this as she drew a brush through her auburn curls. The Imp was downstairs watching a movie and cackling loudly. Rumple was at Regina's house, planning a spell. He’d agreed to go over early in the morning because it had to do with sunrise. Even though he was now powerless, those with magic still came to him for advice. In over 300 years, he had learned more about magic than any of the rest of them could hope to in a lifetime. 

At first, he hadn't wanted to do the rest of the townsfolk any favors after the way they'd treated him. Belle understood that but she reasoned that it might be better, faster, and safer if he worked with them in the first place rather than having to put out the fires, after. It certainly led to fewer interruptions of their personal time. For that, they were both grateful. 

Belle smiled at her reflection. Rumple was the only lover she'd ever had but she was quite certain she had gotten very lucky in that respect, as well. He was giving, adventurous, and generous to a fault. He'd do nearly anything for the sake of her pleasure. As she would for his. They had worked their way through several books of erotica, exploring one another's bodies and fantasies with (mostly) resounding success.

Which led her back to that thought that had been tickling the back of her mind. What if...? 

No, surely her husband would draw the line at that. He might even be appalled at the suggestion. Better that it stay her deep dark little fantasy. 

And it was a fantasy she found herself indulging in more and more frequently, lately. Especially with the Imp getting friendlier and more familiar by the day. She could quite vividly imagine the contrast between her husband's calloused hands and the Imp's clawed ones on her flesh. Both of them touching her at once, their mouths traveling across her skin in unison. 

A shiver ran down her spine, her nipples tightening against the satin of her nightgown. She bit her lip and glanced back over her shoulder at her bed. It felt completely self-indulgent to climb back in after she'd just gotten out of it. But it was her day to stay home with the Imp, so she didn't have anywhere important to be. From the chortling, the Dark One was quite entertained downstairs. He might not even notice if she was a bit later than usual coming down to make her breakfast. 

Biting back a giggle, Belle shimmied out of her knickers and lay back down on the bed. She played through her new favorite scenario a bit as she touched herself. 

"Rumple," she whimpered, images of both her husband's current face and the previous one flitting through her mind as her fingers worked between her legs. 

"Sweetheart?" 

Her hands stilled and her eyes flew open at her husband's voice. 

He was standing in the doorway, bemused. He smiled down at her, his eyes dark. "Please, don't let me interrupt." His voice was low and rough, the beginnings of his arousal tenting the fine fabric of his trousers. 

Belle recommenced teasing herself, slowing her pace to make a show of it. 

He sat on the bed and trailed one hand lazily up the inside of her leg. "What were you thinking about, love? I'd love to know what got you so..." He stopped to plant a kiss on the side of her knee, "worked up..."

Belle's mouth opened and closed as she debated whether to tell him the whole truth. Ever since the darkness left him, she and her husband had promised to be honest with one another, always. But this wasn't exactly the kind of honesty she'd had in mind when they made the pact. 

Still, if the roles were reversed, she'd want to know. And the fact that she felt another little flood of wetness when picturing her husband bringing another woman to their bed was a thought she tucked away for later. 

"I was thinking about you," she answered, truthfully. "About you and... how much I've always wanted you. Even in the Dark Castle. Even when you looked like...him." There was no need to put a name to the Imp. They both knew exactly who she meant. 

Rumple's brow furrowed. "You were thinking about... him?" He looked slightly hurt and Belle sat up immediately. 

"No! Well, okay, yes. About you and him." She took Rumple's hands, her previous arousal fading. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't want to upset you. It's not about him, not really. He just... He looks and acts like you did back when..."

Rumple looked at her, his face unreadable. "Back when I was a Beast."

"Back when I first fell in love with you," Belle corrected. 

Rumple licked his lips, his gaze dropping to their joined hands. "Is that what you want, my darling?"

Belle flushed. "Not if it would hurt you in any way," she assured him. "It's just a fantasy. Just one in a hundred silly thoughts."

He looked back up and gave a crooked smile. "But not every silly thought gets my wife so excited that she has to take matters into her own hands." Raising her right hand to his mouth, he placed a lingering kiss to her fingertips, his tongue flicking out to taste her essence that lingered there. 

Pleasantly surprised that he had not rejected either her or the idea outright, Belle shifted closer. "You're not... mad at me?"

"It took me by surprise, I admit. But nothing that pleases you so could ever anger me, my love. Not for long anyway," he amended, with a thoughtful look. He inclined his head toward the door. "Should I call him here?" 

Belle pursed her lips. "Are you sure?" Her husband lived to indulge her but this was crossing a line that neither of them had thought to cross, before. 

"Do you love him?" He asked simply. 

"No! Of course not!" 

"But you desire him."

Her face was hot as she nodded. "But only with you, too."

He arched one eyebrow. "Well, let's find out if he will agree to those terms. He's a selfish creature but he does desire you as well."

Belle looked up, questioningly. 

"I'm not blind. I know that look on my own face." He turned toward the door and raised his voice. "Alright, Imp. You can stop listening at keyholes. Come in."

Belle's hand flew to cover her mouth as the door opened immediately. She had been so immersed in the conversation, she hadn't noticed the TV turning off or the quiet descending over the rest of the house. 

Rumple had noticed, of course. 

The Imp appeared in the doorway, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "The Beauty wants a Beast after all?" he trilled. 

Rumple gave him an appraising look. "Actually, the deal was both of us. I wish to add the caveat that her lips are mine, alone." He looked to Belle, "if you are amenable?"

Belle nodded dumbly, in shock that the fantasy was becoming a reality so quickly. 

"Hmph. Which pair?" The Imp queried, licking his lips as he unabashedly ogled her legs. 

Belle shook her head, "This is really happening? No jealousy or fighting between you? That is, either during or after. Just fun, right?" She looked between them "I need a promise from each of you. No dagger command, by the way, just your sworn word." She and Rumple were very careful to only use the dagger when the situation looked dangerous. 

Funny, now that she thought about it, they hadn't had to use it in months. 

"I promise, my love," Rumple said, earnestly. 

"Oh alright," the Imp agreed, hastily. "Haven't had fun in centuries. Trapped inside this one." He jabbed a finger toward Rumple. 

"Ah ah ah," Belle chided. "None of that. Come sit with us, instead."

The Imp made a face like an unrepentant spoiled child but obeyed nonetheless. Belle shifted back against the headboard with Rumple on one side and the Imp on the other.

Unsure how to proceed, she looked nervously at her husband. He seemed almost amused as he cupped her cheek with one hand, running his thumb over her lower lip.

“Tell me what we did in the fantasy, Belle.” His brogue was thick and just a little gruff, a clear sign he was easing into things, perhaps even getting aroused, himself.

Flushing from top to bottom, Belle began to relate her latest erotic daydream, stammering only slightly. Accordingly, the man and the Dark One undressed her, both running their hands liberally over the flesh as they exposed it. Rumple’s were warm and familiar. The Imp’s hands were just slightly rougher, but surprisingly gentle. He was careful of his claws, only trailing them lightly over her skin to make it break into gooseflesh. When she ran out of words, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. With a sigh, she slipped into a cocoon of sensation. Rumple sipped kisses from her lips as the Imp nibbled down the column of her neck, nipping at her collarbones.

Belle ran one hand down her husband’s chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt as she went. The other hand found the leather-covered thigh of the Dark One. He rolled further toward her, pressing his hard length into her hip. Emboldened by this, Belle let her hand smooth over his behind, kneading the firm flesh there. She had always appreciated Rumple in those leather pants and she was delighted to discover that they felt nearly as good as they looked.

The Imp growled his pleasure, dipping his head to capture one rosy nipple between his lips. Noticing this, Rumple kissed his way down to the other. As both men (or one man and whatever the Imp could be called) teased her with hot mouths and talented tongues, Belle’s head ground against the pillow. Soon, she was gasping and cursing, her hips rolling against the mattress and her inner muscles clenching. Rumple smoothed a hand over her belly, past her dark thatch of curls. His fingertips dipped lightly into her dripping core, spreading the wetness to her aching little nub. He circled her clit with practiced ease, applying just enough pressure to make her legs begin to shake. Belle broke, pulling her husband back to her for a kiss.

As Rumple’s tongue languidly explored her mouth, she felt the Imp shift on the bed. He moved lower, spreading her legs and settling between them. He had not worn the dragon-hide jacket today and the silky poet’s shirt was smooth beneath each thigh. He breathed hotly across her sex and her stomach went taut. He peered up at her and she looked to Rumple. Rumple smiled lazily, toying with her breasts. She nodded to the Imp.

A lascivious grin spread across his face. “About time I was allowed to put this silver tongue to good use.” He winked.

Rumple raised both eyebrows but said nothing, preferring to occupy his mouth with biting Belle’s earlobe and nuzzling her neck. As Rumple attended her from above, the Imp buried his face between her legs. He lacked the finesse of his human counterpart but he showed no lack of enthusiasm, suckling her clit and fucking her with his tongue until she was moaning and grinding against his mouth. Another hot, melting wave of pleasure swept over her, taking her almost by surprise.

The Imp kept going, drinking her down, grasping her hips to ride the orgasm out as her hips bucked, involuntarily. It was too much all at once and she pushed his head away, begging for a reprieve. With a whine of disappointment, he crawled back up the length of her body to settle at her side.

Belle panted, her body thrumming. But she was still throbbing with the need to be filled. She sat up and attacked the fly of her husband’s trousers. He laughed at her eagerness and the two of them disposed him of his clothing. Behind her, the Imp was still running his hands over her body, making little sounds of delight as he caressed her and squeezed her arse. With Rumple nude and very erect, Belle almost lost focus of the other party in the bed. The Imp made himself known again by chucking his red silk shirt at her husband.

Belle turned back to him, sitting up on her knees, a scolding on her lips. But she fell silent as she took in the trim figure of the Dark One now clad only in his trousers, which were bulging at the laces. He took in her appreciative gaze with a smug smile. Rumple wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips near her ear.

“Go on, Sweetheart.”

“You don’t mind if I… touch him?” She eyed him in her peripheral.

“Not if that’s what you want to do.” Rumple answered.

Oh, she wanted. She wanted very much. Her hand settled at the leather laces. She remembered things like this from growing up in their home realm. So much fuss, laces. Zippers were much easier. But there was something to be said for the aesthetic. Not to mention the inherent eroticism of slowly baring the Imp’s straining flesh, a little at a time. And how very many times had she wondered exactly what those laces hid from her sight, in the Dark Castle. She had tried not to think too much on it, then. She had been raised noble, after all. But there had been a few books on the subject in her library and she was always an eager student.

As she peeled away the leather, the Imp’s cock sprang toward her, heavy and hard. Belle’s mouth watered.  It was identical to her husband’s but for the green-gold skin. The scales ended just above his groin, smoothing into something just slightly more textured than normal flesh. Tentatively, Belle wrapped her hand around the length of it. It felt just like her husband, too. She gave the Imp a slow stroke, pulling back the foreskin. His jaw went slack and his eyes half-lidded, the smugness falling away.

Belle bent forward to flick her tongue over the head, swirling it in a semi-circle. The Imp made a little strangled noise at the back of his throat and thrust shallowly toward her. With a pointed look over one shoulder, she came to all fours. She arched her back toward her husband, who needed no further invitation. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock just as she teased the Imp with her tongue.

Belle whimpered and shunted her hips back toward Rumple. He obliged her, at last, sliding deeply within. She moaned, taking a moment to just enjoy the feeling of fullness and the joy of being joined with the man she loved more than anything in the world. Rumple pulled back out slowly and thrust home once more, burying himself even deeper. The Imp’s cock jumped as he watched, seemingly transfixed.

Belle grinned as she realized she rather enjoyed having an audience, but it was even better if he was participating. She bent her head forward to engulf the Imp’s cock in her mouth. The Imp swore, his hands fluttering a moment before coming to rest in her hair. He lightly gripped her loose curls as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft. Behind her, Rumple was setting a slow and steady pace, in no rush to reach the finish line.

The heat began building again between her legs. That sweet ache, the pull in her belly. She was getting closer, her walls fluttering. Rumple pulled out once more, almost to the tip, then snapped his hips forward, hitting that sweet spot inside her. Belle spiraled upward into a hazy bliss, the Imp’s cock pulsing in her mouth. The Imp groaned and she swallowed him down as her husband picked up speed behind her. Rumple drove into her harder and harder, prolonging the sweet rush of her orgasm. He leaned forward to rub his fingers over her slippery clit. Tremors ran through her body, almost enough to push her over that peak once more. Rumple came with a rush of warmth and her name on his lips. Belle felt her inner muscled milking him as one final climax rippled through her.

Rumple collapsed back onto the mattress and Belle used her little remaining strength to curl into him, head resting on his chest. The tang of sweat and sex was heavy in the air and Belle breathed it in, contentedly. She was vaguely aware that the Imp had settled, naked into a nearby chair after reaching his own completion. With a rustling noise, she became aware of him putting his clothing back on.

At the doorway, he surveyed the sleepy couple. “Well, that was… definitely fun.”

She blinked up at him as sleep tugged at her and wondered if she ought to invite him to share the bed. Probably not the best idea, she mused. Did Dark Ones even cuddle? Rumple always had, but that was probably the man at the helm. Besides, cuddling hadn’t been part of the deal.

“It was. Thank you.” She smoothed a hand over her husband’s chest, planting a kiss where her head rested. “Both of you.”

Rumple made a happy noise and pulled her in closer, his eyes were firmly closed and his breathing was starting to even out. She could thank him again later, when he was awake enough to hear it.

The Imp swallowed thickly, one corner of his mouth quirking. “Oh, any time.” He swept into an elegant bow and left the room.

Splendidly sated and pleasantly sore, Belle let herself doze.

 


End file.
